


One Mind, Two Bodies.

by WILDSPARK_PRIME



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WILDSPARK_PRIME/pseuds/WILDSPARK_PRIME
Summary: Two pairs of green eyes peered at him with a undeniable hunger in them. He was usually the predator,  but right here, right now? Jasper felt like prey.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a fanfiction a count in witch you can PM me for relevant questions and in for, I do not post stories there but I do collect them. The amount is also under the same name so it's relatively easy to find. Please do not use it to flame me.

* * *

4000 years ago, in a small viking village a woman gave birth to a pair of twins. One boy and one girl. Both with the brightest green eyes anyone has ever seen. The woman was not married, so it was seen as a sin to have bared children without a father to provide for them.

The woman claimed that the children were children of the God Loki. No one believed her.

She was put to death for bringing innocent children to life without any means to provide for them.

The newborn twins were left in the river to drown. The chief went to fetch the basket in which the twins were left in to drown the next morning. Imagine his surprise to find the basket on the river bed, the twins sleeping peacefully inside.

The chief concluded that the twins must be children of Loki, like the mother claimed. He took the twins home and raised them as his own.

The woman who had been put to death, once had a husband, she bore her husband a son, the twins' older brother.

The brother had traveled as he had reached 15 summers, the time of adulthood reaching him. It was soon after that the father died.

The twins disappeared soon after their 15th summer. Their elder sibling married and sired a baby boy. The boy proceeded to give life to a son and later a pair of twins with the brightest green eyes anyone has ever seen. 

The twins were strange. They claim to remember a life before this one. They claim to be one person that was in two places at once. The twins were put to death before they could reach the 10th summer.

The elder brother of the twins, was weary though. What the twins claimed was to impossible to ignore. So when his daughter birthed a pair of twins with bright green eyes, he dubbed the twins Lokison's. Once was a surprise, twice a coincidence, but three times in a row? Impossible to ignore. 

And so it went. Generation after generation, a pair of twins would be born, one boy and one girl, with the brightest pair of green eyes you would ever see. The twins took no bride or husband. They claimed to be waiting for someone. Someone they would wait all eternity for, if that was what it took. The twins always died young. They always had a sibling that continued the line, that would birth them again and again and again, with no end in sight.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the past will lead to the future.

2500 years ago, they were human. Then, they burned, memories turned to ash, all they knew was pain, the fire, the smoke, the smell of burning flesh. One wished to escape the pain, thus darkness was born. The other wished to cause those who were burning them alive the same pain, thus pain was born.

Then they were saved. Only burn again. Worse than before. A never ending pain that tore their minds to shreds. Then, the pain went away, in its place, a terrifying hunger, a hunger that burned their throats like nothing they have ever experienced. A hunger that stole thought and rationality away. Tore away any shreds of humanity they had left. 

In the end it was just them, them and the hunger and the man who saved them. Was it any wonder that they would follow this man to the ends of the earth? That they would die, torture and kill for this man?

Then the secret came out. A terrible secret that dug up long lost memories, memories once thought lost.

Jane and Alec were once happy children, happy children in a loving family. 

They had a mother that loved to sing and dance and play with them. They had a hard working father that provided them with food and safety. They had older twin siblings that loved them fiercely, unconditionally and with a quite awe that no one understood. There was also a quite older brother that they, like their father, rarely saw.

Jane and Alec didn't understand a lot when they were little. They knew they were twins. Just like Harry were twins. Only it was different. Harry was one person but had two bodies, they explained once. One was named Hadrian and the other Harriet. They were just Harry.

The twins didn't mind. Jane was Jane, Alec was Alec and Harry was Harry. They loved them all the same.

Then, one day, when the twins were 12 summers old, Harry disappeared. They left without a word, without a sign or even a note. They never came back.

Or, if they did, the twins never knew, as a year passed and their human lives came to an end. They lost their memories and honestly didn't care to remember anything.

The years passed and life went on. Then the truth came out. The twins found a painting of Master Aro in a great battle with Mage's. Next to the battle was the painting of fire, with the twins in the center. The dedication to how Master Aro had saved the twins of a gruesome fate.

The painter was a vampire with a remarkable gift. Any painting that they had painted, when touched would play out like a memory, right in your mind.

The twins curious about the battle with the Mage touched the painting, it changed their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's no dialog yet, but there will be!  
> Next time will be the epic show down between the Mage's and Aro!   
> And yes, there shall be dialog.


	3. The death of Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened to the twin bodied older sibling of the twins.

"So, you are the one," two voices said in sink, Aro turned towards the two hooded figure's, "the one after our baby siblings."

Aro smiled blandly, "I'm afraid I do not know what you speak of."

The hooded figures lifted their hands in sync, and pulled of their hoods, haunting green orbs peered at him from identical faces. 

"Jane and Alec, the so called witch twins. They are our little siblings, stay away from them."

Aro smiled, "Now, why would I possibly do such a thing?"

"They are not your's. They don't belong to anyone. Stay away from them. We will not tell you again."

Aro placed his hands behind his back, placidly strolling in the twins' direction.

"No, I don't think I will, those two show extraordinary talent and I can not wait to see how it will reflect on them once they have been turned to vampires. You will not be able to stop me."

"That is what you think. You have been warned. You have disregarded our warning. Prepare to die."

The twin figures lifted their hands that started to glow green, Aro's eyes widend, realising that he was not dealing with ordinary humans as he had believed.

Vines shot from the floor, wrapping around his form in a constructing vice that may have broken quite a few bones were he a human. Aro had to rely on his vampire strength and speed to dodge and break free of vines, roots, tree limbs and the very earth itself.

Aro licked his lips as he let out a wild laugh, "Magnificent! Abselutely splendid! How talented you both are, can you imagine how powerful you would be as vampires?! My, my, I can see where the twins got their talent from!"

Aro nearly got impaled from a sharp spike of earth that short up in front of him.

The fight had been ongoing for two days already and the twins had begun to tire tremendously. They would not last much longer.

Aro spotted a dark figure behind the twin figures and nodded sharply. The figure shot forward and sank it's teeth into one of the twins. The other wished around hand lifting as if to pry the other vampire of off their counter part, only to suffer the same fate as their twin when Aro sped up behind them and sunk his teeth into their flesh. Constant movement had drained him of his energy and made his hunger grow considerably. 

The figures crumpled to the floor, dead as can be, the life completely sucked out of both of them.

"Your Majesty."

The other vampire bowed.

"What news do you have for me?" Aro questioned.

"The twins you have asked me to keep an eye on, their lives have been forfeited. The town council had them tried for whitch craft. They burn at the stake once the sun has set on the day after this one."

"Very well, it appears I have to turn them earlier then I would have liked. A shame, I had hoped that their potential would expend a bit more, maybe even reach the highs of their elder siblings."

He nudged the dead body at his feet slightly.

"I suppose we need to set out if we wish to get to them in time."

The other vampire nodded and both set of at a brutal, blurring pace.

~

The twins jerked their hands away from the painting. Betrayal flowed trough them like blood had once flowed trough them. It spread from their still haert all the way down to the marrow.

Master Aro had killed their elder sibling? Harry had died protecting them? All for nothing in the end. They had still ended up as vampires under Master - no under Aro's rule. 

The betrayal stung like nothing had even stung before. They could not stay here. Would not. Being so close to their elder sibling's killer would drive them to madness. 

So they left. No destination in mind, except away. Far, far away.


	4. Unexpected reunion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In witch two pairs of red eyes meet two pairs of green eyes and nothing is the same again.

"Should we head North?" Jane idly asked her twin. They did not know America as well as Italy and had little care for where they ended up in the end.

"Any more North and we'd end up in Alaska." Alec pointed out.

"That's where the Denali coven is stationed, no?"

"Yes, though I do not believe they would welcome us in their territory." Alec, always the sensible one, pointed out.

"Jane?" A started voice asked, followed by a second near identical voice, "Alec?"

The twins jerked their head up and around to peer at the voices that knew their names.

If their haert still beaten in their chest, surely it would have stopped as their red gazes connected with eerily familiar green ones.

The dark hair, identical delicate faces, lanky frames and startling familiar green eyes. 

"Harry?" Both Alec and Jane choked out in shock, it couldn't be, could it? They had died, hadn't they?

A legend tinged in the back of their minds, a bed time story told to clueless children. An endless cycle of death and rebirth. Every story had a grain of truth. The twins were starting to realise that there was more truth to the story than what they had ever believed.

"My little Sun and Moon, is it truly you?" Harry whispered. Just like that, they knew it was really, truly Harry, for only they had ever called Jane and Alec they Sun and Moon.

Jane was the first to move, throwing herself towards her elder sibling's closest body with a stranger sob of, "Harry!"

Harry's other body moved forward to yank Alec next to Jane, Jane automatically slip one arm around Alec while still keeping hold of the Harry in front of her.

A Harry sandwich, Harry had once joked, it was the best hug in the world.

For the first time in a very long time the twins relaxed. Harry was here and everything would be alright. Harry always made things beter.


End file.
